


Hunger

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU collection, Drabble Collection, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Who she was no longer mattered.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> AU Vampire Maeve

Bloodstains her lips, addictive, salty crimson that she could drink and drink until it flowed out of her ears and still she'd crave more; Maeve can't remember a time when there wasn't a hunger for blood. 

Somewhere, in the back of her mind is a fuzzy memory of who she used to be, but that was a long time ago. She's unsure if Maeve is even her real name yet it doesn't matter because it is who she is now. 

In the day she sleeps and hides, the night she thrives, hunts and feeds. Maybe once she was a queen with rosy cheeks or perhaps she was poor and pale, none of it matters all that matters anymore is feasting on blood.


End file.
